


I fell Into Your Arms and You Changed Everything

by Serendipityruki17



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Mattex, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Serendipityruki17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kingston believed that she had lived most of her life already. She had experienced love already, She had a daughter, she wasn‘t exactly young anymore, despite her excellent figure. However, sometimes even she has to admit that she gets a little lonely on her own and when she takes a walk through the streets she wishes that she found someone to accompany her, but of course those were just simple desires, there was no way she could find love again or perhaps she could. Especially when she falls right into the arms of a perfect new man…quite literally.</p>
<p>~~A New Year's Eve Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell Into Your Arms and You Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I felt like doing after seeing all the wonderful fluffy stories about Christmas ( Mattex) style. I hope you enjoy! A New Years Eve sort of fic. I have never written a RPF story before, so this is …..PRETTY AWESOME! Trying new things is always fun. I’m my own beta so if there’s mistakes I will do my best to fix them as soon as possible.

5.30 AM

Alex stared at her cell phone, almost grimacing at the blaring numbers in front of her. She held back a groan as she closed her eyes again, having an internal debate on whether to add another five minutes to her sleep or wake up this instant for work. All her tempting plans of sleeping another five minutes went out the door when the phone rang. She almost felt like cursing whoever called, but as soon as she saw who was calling her, she regretted it instantly. It was her best friend Jen. 

“ You better have a good reason for calling me this early, ” Alex answered. A smile creeping into her face, despite her rude awakening.

“ Happy New Year’s Eve!” she cheered so joyously that Alex could almost picture her.

“ What? Already, I could’ve swore only yesterday was Christmas,” Alex looked at her calendar, confirming that it was indeed New Year’s Eve. She heaved a sigh. She heard Jen gasped over the phone.

“ How can you not be excited? We’re in New York on New Year’s Eve.”

“ Of course I’m excited dear. It just it seems the days are going way to quickly. I’m barely grasping the fact that we’re already entering a new year.” Alex began preparing herself a cup of tea while Jen rambled on about what they should do after she gets out of work and how they should spend their evening at Time Square to see the ball drop personally. Alex mostly listened as she prepared herself for work until Jen said.

“ Besides if you go, you might finally meet your prince charming.”

Alex choked in her drink, almost sputtering it out. “ Prince Charming? Jen I’m passed that age.” she coughed, clearing her throat. Jen laughed over the phone.

“ Alex you’ve been divorced for years. Just because your first marriage…didn’t go so well doesn’t mean you have to stop seeking happiness. There’s tons of fish in the sea.”

“ I am happy. What makes you think I’m not?” Alex argued, already getting tired of this conversation. They have had it for years now. 

“ Come on Alex, you always appear so lonely. You need someone besides you, to hold you and whisper beautiful passionate words while he is making love to-.”

“ Jen!” Alex blushed suddenly bursting into a set of giggles, soon followed by another set of giggles coming from Jen. A moment later Alex came to the realization that if she didn’t hang up now she would be late for work. “ Look Jen I’m late for work. I’ll call you back later.”

“ Oh okay, but you are coming tonight yeah?” 

Alex hesitated on answering.

“ Seriously Alex. I just hate seeing you so lonely, please say your coming to see the ball drop?”

How could Alex say no to just a heartwarming suggestion. “ All right I’m going.”

\----------

9:30 A.M 

“ Bloody hangovers-,” Karen grumbled placing some extra caffeine into her cup of coffee, her other hand stroking her temple in soothing rhythms. She looked up from the table towards both Arthur and Matt. Arthur looked like the walking dead and Matt seemed completely unaffected as he smiled and ordered some extra sugar for his tea.

“ How can you be so chirpy-ugh,” Karen asked him the pounding still going on inside her head. “ You have the energy of a child.”

Matt smirked at her. “ I warn you that you were drinking too much liquor yesterday.”

“ You didn’t warn me-,” Arthur zombie like voice came as he lifted his head slowly from the table, starting to prepare his own tea.

“ Ah sorry about that mate,” Matt sympathetically gave him a pat in the back. 

Yesterday Karen had thrown a party, saying that they should celebrate last night because today they had other plans for New Year’s Eve. It was only meant to be a short party, but before too long the place had gotten out of control, bottles of alcohol had been passed around everywhere. Matt knew better than to get too drunk at the party, especially when the party was in New York City. He didn’t want to get too indulged in alcohol that when he woke up the next morning he’ll be lying next to someone he didn’t even know. It was a good thing too because Karen and Arthur hangovers were always priceless. Matt suddenly wondered if Arthur and Karen remembered snogging each other last night. Best to not bring it up, he thought suddenly clasping his hands together.

“So what are we doing today?” he asked eagerly. 

“ No more parties that’s for sure,” Arthur murmured turning to Karen, who avoided his look on purpose.

“ First thing we must do is get rid of this hangover. Then we’re going to another party tonight,” Karen smiled, momentarily putting aside her hangover. “ We’re going to Time Square to welcome the new year.”

“ It’s going to be pack. We might have to arrive early,” Matt replied. 

“ Exactly. There’s going to be thousands of people! I can hardly wait,” Karen gleamed then shot Matt a look. “ I know what my New Year’s resolution will be”

“ What?” Matt asked curiously.

“ Finding the ONE,” she grinned. 

“ Isn’t that always your New Year’s resolution?” Matt teased.  
“ Oi! Shut up,” Karen shot back . “ This year I really mean it. I want to find someone.”

Matt nodded. After his break up with Daisy, he hasn’t exactly been eager to find new love, but maybe for just this time he could make that his own New Year’s resolution as well. It didn’t hurt to wish it. 

“ What about you Arthur what’s your New Year’s resolution-,” Karen finally turned to Arthur only to find him passed out on the table. “ Arthur?…”

Matt laughed. “ You should tell him Kazza instead of waiting for him to ask you” he suggested. Karen shot him an incredulous look. 

“ W-What do you mean.” 

“ Nothing. I’m starving! Let’s order,” Matt picked up the menu, pretending he didn’t notice Karen glancing at Arthur in a way he knew too well. 

\----------

4:20 P.M 

Thanks to today festivities work was out earlier than usual. Alex would’ve called a cab, but seeing as the streets were filtering with too many cars, she decided it was better to walk. She had already called Salome, telling her that, even though it was New Year’s Eve, she shouldn’t stay up too late. As she walked she noticed multiple couples holding hands. She smiled at them because she remembered herself when she was at their age. Almost instantly she began frowning. Was it really too late to find someone new? Was she really that alone. She shook her head to clear herself of those ideas. She was perfectly fine alone, she decided. 

The weather was turning a bit chillier. If she was going to wait outside tonight, she might need an extra coat for tonight. She entered one of the nearby clothing stores.

5:00 P.M

“ Remind me again Arthur, what are we doing here?” Matt asked as Karen basically danced around the store collecting numerous of clothes.

“ No idea.,” Arthur replied as he sat down in one of the chairs. 

Matt sighed as he looked around for Karen. He was checking around the aisle when he caught the sight of a woman. More like he caught sight of her curls. He’s never seen such wonderful luscious golden curls in his life. He could only dimly see her face from the distance, but even from a distance she looked captivating. He moved forward to get a better view, halfway to her, when Karen popped up in front.

 

“ Okay I’m ready to check out,” she gleefully shoved some clothes to Matt. “ Where’s Arthur?” 

Matt looked behind Karen. The woman was already heading out the door. Karen noticing that Matt wasn’t paying attention to her, turn around, just enough to catch sight of the woman leaving the store “ Who are you looking at?” 

Matt remained looking, a slight hope that he’ll somehow see the wave of curls appear again. When Karen called his name again, his focus returned to her. Karen raised an eyebrow questionably, her mouth curling into a smirk. Matt shook his head before she could utter a word.

“ Blimey Kazza, Are you planning on hosting a fashion show with all these clothes?” Matt directed the conversation elsewhere before Karen got into teasing him. Unfortunately for him once Karen is set on something she doesn’t let it go for a long time. Hence, the whole trip back to their hotel was filled with Karen’s constant teasing.

\-----8:30 P.M

“ I knew we should’ve arrived earlier.” 

Jen and Alex made their way through the crowd that was already way too crowded. People had been pilling up since slight passed noon. It was no surprise that the streets were crammed already with massive number of people. Alex attempted to follow Jen as she pushed through people. They both were seeking a location perfect enough to see the ball drop, however the task seemed impossible.

“ It’s no good. Maybe we can locate another place,” Alex called over to Jen already a distance away. “ Jen!” she called again, shoving through a couple of people who gave her rude glares. She would’ve apologized, but as she moved her way more forward she discovered that Jen had completely disappeared on her. 

10:12 P.M 

Matt, Karen, and Arthur had found a perfect location to watch the ball drop. It was a good thing that Arthur secure the location beforehand , otherwise they would’ve been in quite a distance from the ball drop, probably somewhere submerge into the massive crowd. Karen blew some air into her hands trying to keep warm as she subtly leaned closer to Arthur for warmth. Arthur seemed oblivious to this, but Matt saw it clearly. He has been noticing these subtle actions between Karen and Arthur for over a month now. 

“It’s so cold!” Karen declared once again, wrapping her arms around Arthur’s. “ Mmm-much better.”

Arthur slightly blushed at this. “ Um, yeah.” He coughed awkwardly.

Matt almost rolled his eyes. He figured that if these two didn’t declare their love for each other soon he was going to tell them off himself. 

“ Your right Kazza, it is cold. I’m up for some warm hot chocolate. Hot chocolate sounds great. Anyone wants some,” not waiting for their answers he continued “ Of course you guys do. Excellent. I’ll just go get some all right, good yeah.”

“ Thanks Matt,” Arthur said.

“ Don’t pour the hot chocolate on your self on your way here, clumsy giraffe,” Karen teased, but the look in her eyes also expressed gratitude.

“ Oi! I do not look like a giraffe,” Matt mumbled already making his way down the street. “ and I’m not clumsy.” 

That was a complete lie, well the clumsy part was. He knew he wasn’t the best at his own coordination. He slowly made his way through the crowd. He really didn’t have a urge to hurry back. The more alone time Karen and Arthur had the better. He ordered 3 hot chocolates, one with extra marshmallows and cream for himself, he adored sweet things. In the following time that he had ordered and received his hot chocolates the crowd had multiplied outside, making it almost impossible to cross from one location to the other without bumping into someone..

“ Sorry”

“ Whoops my bad man,”

“ Excuse me-sorry’’ Matt stumbled on someone’s foot right as he bumped into somebody else roughly, one of the hot chocolate falling straight on the coat of whoever he bumped to. A cry suddenly followed.

“ Oh God. I’m so sorry I-,” Matt stopped and blinked for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gorgeously tangled golden curly hair, beautiful green eyes that held years of experience, the face of an attractive older woman, and an excellent formation of her curves. “ I…-,” Matt seemed to have lost his train of thought.

Alex inspected herself, her lips forming a frown at her coat that clearly had a huge brown mark. She looked up at him. 

“I..I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- it’s pretty pack and I;-”,Matt almost slapped himself for being such a fool just staring at her and unable to form a coherent sentence. He’s never truly had an attraction for older woman before, but right now as he stared at her he couldn’t deny that there was something stirring inside of him. He expected the woman to yell at him for gawking and spilling the hot chocolate all over her, but the next line that came out of her mouth surprised him.

“Oh sweetie it’s fine. Accidents happen,” she smiled at him gently. “ You should be careful though, you might burn yourself, thankfully I bought this extra thick coat tonight.” At that she began to walk away, trying to wipe the marshmallows from her coat, when something snapped inside Matt. 

“ No wait. Let me help you,” he instantly offered pulling out some napkins that he had shoved into his pocket earlier.

“ Why thank you darling,” she again smiled before accepting his napkins. Matt felt his heart stutter for a second at the sound of darling, even though he wasn’t sure exactly why. Her tone held a unique hint of elegance and sultry. 

“ I saw you before,” Matt blurted, silently cursing himself for spluttering that out. _That must’ve sounded so creepy, she’s going to think I’m some sort of stalker _, he thought embarrassingly rephrasing. “ I mean.. I saw you at the store and now I just saw you out here completely coincidental.”__

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “ Oh really?”

“ I’m not a stalker I promise!” He insisted, waving his hands in front of him defensively. “Although I wouldn’t judge you if you thought I was. But I’m Not!” All of a sudden a small laugh emerge from her lips. It sounded rich despite it’s shortness. Matt smiled, nervously running a hand through his hair. “ Yeah. Sorry.” 

“ Well it’s not something I hear everyday,” she said the dampness of her coat forgotten momentarily. “ But surely since everyone seems to be in New York today. I’m not too surprise about that.” She looked at the giant blinking ball on the skyscraper. Matt found himself still staring at her.

Matt rambled his mind for something to say to her, anything, but at that same moment she seemed to recall something as she saw something at a distant.

“ Oh darn. I really have to go, nice talking to you sweetie. Thanks for the napkins.” she began to walk away when-

“ Wait!” Matt called suddenly. He didn’t even have time to think that thought through. He just blurted out. For some reason he didn’t want to say goodbye so suddenly.

The woman turned.

“ It’s highly unlikely that’ll I’ll ever meet you again but I just want to say- ….-Happy New Year’s Eve,” he smiled at her. It’s not really what he wanted to say, but he reasoned that it made the most sense. He didn’t even know her. He had no right to probe for more. Her lips curled into a sly smile.

“ Tell you what sweetie. If we ever meet again promise me a kiss okay. Happy New Year’s,” she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Matt lips pulled into a smile despite that he knew why she promised the kiss. She was being nice to him, she must’ve noticed how he had been staring at her, and the fact that they had already seen each other twice coincidently highly doubted the fact that they would ever meet again. Of course she would promise a kiss, it was like a tease that translated that it will be highly unlikely they’ll ever meet again. He sighed as he lost track of her curls quickly. That’s when his eyes locked on an object on the floor. A cell phone. Her cell phone. She had dropped her cell phone. 

 

11:50 P.M

“ Matt! God where have you been?” Karen said right when Matt returned with only one hot chocolate.  
“You took all that time to get one miserable cup of hot chocolate?”

 

“ Uh…well,” Matt sheepishly smiled not sure if he wanted to tell the complete truth right now. The truth being that he had bumped into an unbelievably gorgeous woman, spilled hot chocolate on her, found her phone, went looking for her, unable to find her he looked for a contact information in her phone and discovered that her name was Alex, on his long search for her he got thirsty and drank the other hot chocolate, leaving him with only one cup of hot chocolate.

“ Hey look everyone is preparing for the ball to drop! It’s only a few minutes from now,” Arthur directed Karen’s attention.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at giant ball hoisted up, ready to be release completely down. when his eyes directed suddenly to the left. He gasped.

“ Matt?” Karen and Arthur turned as all of a sudden he shoved the hot chocolate to Karen, he burst into a run.

11: 56 P.M 

Alex let a sigh out. She hadn’t found Jen yet. She had searched for so long that she decided that she needed a break. The crowd was exuberant with only four minutes left. Alex couldn’t believe her luck tonight. She wasn’t sure if this failed attempt at watching the ball drop was a sign of the new year. She climbed up a railing staircase to at least get a decent view of the ball dropping. She had noticed a couple minutes ago that her phone had gone missing. Surely she dropped it when the young handsome man bumped into her. She almost smiled at the memory. He had been such a sweetheart. The way he blushed and that childish smile he had going made her heart warm. It was rare to see young men these days that held a hint of their innocence. Of course she also enjoyed how he flustered over her, she definitely noticed the way he was staring at her. Truth be told, she quite enjoyed being looked at again, that way. It made her feel slightly like her younger self again.

She stared at the ball as she leaned on the railing.

Two minutes left…

Closing her eyes Alex made her New Year’s resolution. _I want this new year to be the best year of my life. I want to assure Salome happiness and...-I want to discover something new, refreshing, and energetic. I want my life to be better than it has been in years._

One minute left.

_And…maybe…just maybe I would love to have somebody by my side---romantically speaking. ___

Opening her eyes Alex focused on the final countdown. She frowned slightly. Who was she kidding. She’s definitely beyond that age of looking for a love life. She leaned further on the railing. The bar barely squeaked before it completely loosened its hold and broke loose. Before Alex could get a hold of something else she was falling, falling fast and hard. She let out a scream but she doubted anyone heard as everyone else was shouting.

“Ten.”

“Nine.”

_Great. So this is how I’m sodding going to die _, Alex thought miserably, clasping her eyes shut, as she waited for the sudden splat to the ground.__

“Eight.”

“Seven.”

 

“Six.”

She felt her body slump into something brusquely and savagely. It took the air out of her completely. 

“Five.”

_I’m sorry Salome. Your mum was unable to defy gravity and died.. _\- Alex thought waiting for whatever came after death.__

“Four.”

Wait, why was she still hearing the countdown? She opened her eyes suddenly. Her eyes locked on what she had landed. 

“Three.”

She landed on a pair of arms, actual arms. 

“Two.”

It was the same handsome young man from before..- Her lips curled into a smile.

“ Hello Sweetie.”

“One.”

“ Alex,” he replied with a beautiful childish grin.

“ HAPPY NEW YEAR’S”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~Doctor/River and Mattex is just simply too adorable! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated. My goal is simply to make you enjoy the story. Take care lovelies and please continue to write more Doctor/River and Mattex fiction.
> 
> pss...Did you noticed how I had Matt's Hot Chocolate be the one to fall on Alex's coat?


End file.
